


【DV】If

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 3DV 🔞共坠魔界的if线 身体改造 恶堕❌ 虐狗⭕魔帝：我真傻，真的。早知道当初就该直接弄死他们俩。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	【DV】If

01  
但丁不知道发生了什么，总之当时行动快过了大脑。  
意识回笼时他猛然意识到自己在下坠，不断下坠。人魔边界的罡风撕扯他猩红的外套，入眼即是一抹残破的蓝。那抹蓝色不仅撕裂他的眼眶，连带着一并摧毁了他的理智。  
维吉尔先他一步跳下去，带着他无法理解的决绝和无情，像断了线的风筝将自己交付深渊。仿佛高饱和的克莱因蓝墨水在羊皮纸上晕染开，逐渐扩散，直到整张纸都弥漫着他的颜色。  
无名的愤怒支配了刚觉醒恶魔血脉不久的年轻猎人。离魔界越近，他便越是无法抑制住属于恶魔残暴的本性。  
维吉尔...作为败者的维吉尔，是他的猎物，他的战利品。他怎么敢，宁可堕入黑暗也要抛下他的所有者，用最平淡的语气说出“我要回父亲的故乡”这种蠢话？！  
一层细密的冰霜在他裸露的胸膛上凝结。坠落速度突破音障后但丁不得不开启魔人来抵抗刺骨的寒意，他把牙咬得作响，英俊的面孔在风压下扭曲。倒置的视野里维吉尔一脸不可置信地望向他，嘴一张一合，似乎说了些什么。但丁眯起眼，努力辨认他的唇形。  
“疯子。”维吉尔说。  
他以恶魔形态朝他的哥哥龇牙示威，爆发出令人心惊的张狂大笑。

落地的瞬间但丁体贴地充当了人肉垫背——维吉尔伤的太重，以至于无法变成魔人抵御足以震碎骨头的着陆压力。理所当然的，他的哥哥试图推开他，拒绝像弱者一般被他护在怀里。下一秒但丁周身的魔力暴涨，他不介意再揍趴维吉尔一次让他认清自己输家的身份。  
维吉尔被紧攥的左手动弹不得，完好的右手得以紧抓着阎魔刀，捍卫领地似的横在自己和但丁中间，仿佛那是他求生的最后一块浮木。他失去血色的嘴唇干裂，脸色苍白，腰腹上那道几乎将他腰斩的伤势太重，以至于先前游刃有余的魔化都成了奢望。大约是断裂的肋骨扎进了内脏，分不清来源的剧痛让他花了点时间才聚焦起涣散的瞳孔。  
在看到但丁的脸向他凑近时维吉尔终于失去了所有的冷静，不顾贯穿肩膀的利爪威胁的施压，尚且自由的两条长腿胡乱地蹬向但丁附着鳞甲的坚硬腹部。他的弟弟任由他胡闹，上位者的优容于此刻尽显。重伤的维吉尔对他造成不了什么实质性的伤害，原先狠厉杀伐果断的攻击加之于身不痛不痒，宛如嗔怒的家猫用粉色的肉垫推拒它得寸进尺的饲主。  
他又踢又打折腾了好一会儿，幅度过大的动作自然牵动了伤口。可笑的是他的肉体即将陨灭，灵魂的灯火却将熄未熄。但丁瞪视着他，胸膛起伏，传出野兽般的吐息，而维吉尔居然试图从那张恶魔的面孔上看出一丝曾唾弃的人类情感。他从未如此渴望但丁冲他说些什么，哪怕是声嘶力竭地怒斥，或者干脆一记重拳揍在他的脸上，做愤怒的半魔此刻应该做的事。  
“够了，给我冷静点！”  
他如愿以偿。失去耐心的但丁掐住兄弟的脖子，尖锐的利爪却好心避过了动脉。魔剑士呼吸一窒，眼中凶光毕露，笔直如琴弦的大腿抓到破绽于瞬间绞上胞弟的脖颈，宛如棕熊掐着蟒蛇的七寸，而后者用柔韧的身躯作为绞杀天敌的凶器。他下手极为狠辣，寻常魔物再也不会料到这双瘦削的腿竟能爆发出如此惊人的力量，甚至连魔化的但丁都被猝不及防的袭击绞到呼吸困难，一时头晕目眩的驱使下连带着手上动作也一并失了分寸。  
最先传来断裂声的是维吉尔的脖子。颈椎被扭断的那一刻他像被折断翅膀的蝴蝶，眼中神采化作易逝的流光，脑袋软软地偏向一边。解除魔人化的但丁重重喘了口气，心有余悸地摸上自己泛着可怖青紫的脖颈。  
“你可真心狠。”他小声嘟囔，“我根本没打算那么用力，是你快把我的脑袋都给绞下来才正当防卫。”突然想到什么，他面露得意之色拍拍维吉尔的脸。“总之，你又输了。”  
他说出“输”这个词的时候维吉尔动了动手指，“又”字入耳的瞬间他暂停跳动的心脏重新开始工作，生机再一次盈满那张苍白阴鹜的脸。  
但丁惊诧地挑眉，哈了一声。  
“你这个怪胎。”他说，“不畏惧死亡，失败却能要了你的命——被我打败就这么难接受吗？”  
他的手指立刻被咬住了。很难想象施加疼痛的主人几秒钟前还是一具只会呼吸的尸体。  
“我，没有输。”找回呼吸的维吉尔嗓音哑得不忍卒听，仿佛被人当胸开了一枪，炸开的肺部滋滋向外漏风。唯独那双闪着幽光的眼睛不甘示弱地瞪着但丁，让他联想到落入陷阱中垂死挣扎，凝视着猎人的野狼。但丁尝试性地抽动手指，维吉尔死死地咬着他的指关节，甚至无意识用上尖锐的犬齿撕磨，直到铁锈味的血液入口刺激着他的味蕾，唤醒他从未停歇的昂扬斗志。  
我可怜的哥哥，但丁想。二十年来他一直在跟过剩的自尊心作对，不肯放过他的人分明就是他自己。  
“好吧。”他决定做一个体贴的弟弟，哪怕需要用上虚伪的，不，善意的谎言。“你没有输，我们平局。”说完他就笑了，这着实没什么信服力，尤其当落败者狼狈地躺在他身下，而他好整以暇，自上而下施予作为胜者的怜悯与福泽。

然后但丁被当胸一脚踹开，向后趔趄几步才站稳。他的得意刹那间消失无踪，错愕和震怒取而代之，强压下去的怒火又有重燃的苗头。始作俑者艰难地用阎魔刀充当拐杖撑起身子，扬起下巴，桀骜地睥睨他的兄弟。  
“这才算平局，蠢货。”维吉尔说。  
但丁气得发抖，本能地想用更具威慑力的声线从气势上压倒对方，就像不怒自威的父亲那样，随即又突然觉得这个念头隐隐让他产生发笑的冲动。看吧，他想，被我厌恶记恨着的斯巴达在暗中扼住了我的喉咙，妄想把我变成跟他一样的人。他引诱维吉尔误入歧途，现在又来阴魂不散地祸害我。而我，身为他的儿子却还在贪图他的权威，试图模仿他，取代他的地位。  
诚然这场博弈中占据上风的人是他，但脆弱、摇摆不定的那一个也同样是他。  
维吉尔用行动证明在决绝这点上更得斯巴达的真传。即使干裂的嘴唇没有一丝血色，居合下蹲的双腿不足以支撑凛然的杀意，他的刀依然拿的很稳。刀锋所向曾有无数头颅从无数不同的肩膀上滚落，如今却直指但丁，他胞弟的咽喉。  
“再来。”他说。  
但丁举起叛逆。他从未觉得维吉尔离自己那么遥远，即使维吉尔就站在几米之外。他沉默地望进那双冰蓝色的眼，甚至看得清对方面颊上细细的绒毛，曾被他夸赞过有些秀气的嘴唇紧抿在一起，代替它的主人无声宣告昔日温情一去不复返。他不再是他的维吉，他视他为仇敌。  
“差点忘了，你可是维吉尔。”但丁深深吁了一口气，扯出扭曲的假笑。  
“力量决定一切。”

他和维吉尔再度化作红蓝两道残影，叛逆与阎魔交刃的速度快到只能听见撞击的脆响和刺耳的金属摩擦声。但丁机械地挥舞双臂，举起剑，劈下，回旋，找寻兄长的破绽，再完成一个循环。他肆无忌惮冲着维吉尔大吼，攻势凌厉来势凶猛，挥洒下来的汗水浸润了脚底焦黑的土地。数不清第几个回合时他知道自己的机会来了，本就是强弩之末的维吉尔喘息愈发粗重，魔力枯竭到甚至凝不成几根像样的幻影剑，连阎魔刀的攻击频率也降了下来。  
他自信地扬起嘴角，猛地向后跳跃至半空，快如闪电地掏出白象牙，瞄准维吉尔握刀的手腕扣动扳机。  
“抓到你了。”

蕴含魔力的子弹袭向大势已去的维吉尔，他像断了线的风筝般被这股强大的冲击波击飞，脱手的阎魔刀在空中划出优美的圆弧，刀尖寒芒依旧，旋转了几圈后最终的归宿却是深深插入漆黑的泥土。  
结束了。但丁想。第二次取胜，这下维吉尔说什么也无法抵赖。他本该收获身为获胜者的喜悦，品尝胜利的果实，可当他看见尝试挣扎着爬起来却无果的维吉尔，靛青色的外套早已被血污尘土玷染到看不清本色的地步，明亮似星辰的眼虽已湿润，却仍闪着倔强的光时，不知为何，发烫的胸口竟会隐隐作痛。  
“维吉...”他感到如鲠在喉，每向维吉尔踏近的一步或许对他傲慢的兄长而言是另一层意义上的羞辱，“这里不属于我，也不属于你。”像是终于下定了决心，他缓缓俯身，向维吉尔伸出同样脏兮兮的手，“和父亲并肩而立的方式不止这一种。跟我回去吧，人间的阳光才是属于我们...”

但丁瞪大了眼睛。来不及说完的话语被短促变调的惊呼打断，亲眼目睹维吉尔被黑暗中生出的触手包围紧缚的变故发生的太过突然，而他伸出的那只手最终只来得及抚过兄长残破的衣袖。

维吉尔再一次挥开他的手，用嘴型对他说，跑。

02  
仿佛被人揉碎了脑袋一样头痛欲裂，但丁艰难睁开眼。受限的视野内只能用余光瞥见头顶上方如同瘟疫般蔓延的红光。他强迫自己镇静下来，发动钝痛的五感竭尽所能去感知周遭的环境。他依稀听见滴答滴答的水声，伴随着若有若无的血腥气，随后意识到那是自他指尖渗出，滴落在地的新鲜血液。  
他分不清自己到底昏迷了多久，仅记得有人侵入了他的梦境，心怀恶意地让他看到了许多褪色的记忆。有些景象令他不悦，譬如看到母亲伊娃最后消失在面前的金色发梢被肆虐的火舌吞噬；有些景象令他高兴，比如甜点和午后的嬉戏；还有些景象不属于他回忆的任何一个部分，那是对于死亡的迷恋，一本泛黄的诗集。  
苦难，伤痛，孤独，对伟大的向往。那是维吉尔的记忆。  
但丁猛咬舌尖，用尖锐的疼痛唤醒战斗下去的力量。他太着急了，以至于除了那只巨大的手，和它手里被紧缚的维吉尔，其他什么也没有看到。那只古怪的手绝非人类可以拥有的，枯槁干瘦，弯曲的手指关节仿佛王位上的宝珠，又仿佛象征力量的权杖。它看上去是那么神经质，乖戾又病态，又自带令人战栗的威严，好像轻轻一抬便会有人头落地。

蒙德斯。但丁把牙齿咬得嘎吱作响。

“斯巴达的儿子们。”沉闷诡异的回声从上空传来，魔界的君主遗憾地摇头，听从于他的荆棘生物顺势将猎物缠得更紧了些。一个暂时失去意识，另一个垂死挣扎。  
“人类肮脏的血玷污了恶魔的纯粹与强大。我本对你们有更高的期待。”  
但丁冲他啐了一口带血的唾沫，又焦急地望向魔帝手中近在咫尺的维吉尔。他奋力伸手去触碰兄长低垂的指尖，于是荆棘把他勒得更紧，以仿佛要生生扯断四肢的力度禁锢他，强迫他与他的半身分离。  
我就快要碰到了。血流进但丁的眼睛里，或许混合的还有汗水，泪。  
我会救你出去，他再度咬破伤口刚刚愈合的舌尖，好让痛楚不要那么快击垮他。  
我们一起杀出去，再剁了这个老东西。  
他快要做到了，就差那么一点。他发誓看到希望的烛火在门外摇曳，可就在他触摸到门把手时大门被无情地关闭，蛰伏在身后的黑暗扑向他，重新将他拉回地狱。  
更多藤蔓攀上维吉尔苍白的脸，淹没他的口鼻，如同漆黑的面具般遮住他美玉蒙尘的面孔。他的哥哥被包裹在墨色的茧里，紧闭双眼，神情疲惫而平静。沉默的睡美人于梦境中任人摆布。  
瞧瞧我做了什么蠢事。但丁麻木地想。没有力量，我甚至连他都保护不了。

“有趣。”蒙德斯低低地笑，被斯巴达之子丰富多彩的表情和痛苦的内心极大地取悦。“他数次背弃你，你却依旧深爱着他。求而不得的苦很煎熬吧，而我，作为仁慈的君主可以成全你们。你兄长的意愿并不重要，他固执，傲慢，不自量力。你打败了他。魔界的规矩是落败者便为胜者所有——不要急着否认，斯巴达的次子。你敢发誓从未拥有过对血亲肮脏的念头吗？”  
但丁的脑内嗡嗡作响。蒙德斯讽刺的羞辱像砸向罪人的石子般凌辱他人性的尊严，但另一种层面上的心惊并没有被忽略。他悲哀地意识到自己无法给予底气十足的唾骂和反驳。  
都是骗人的鬼话，他在心里说服自己。我讨厌维吉尔，讨厌他只比我早出生几秒钟却端着兄长架子那副高高在上的嘴脸，厌恶他的绝情与冷酷，就连他猫一样上挑的眼角和下撇嘴角时的刻薄样也让我感到...心烦意乱。

“我在他的身上做了一些小小的改动。”蒙德斯打断他无休止的自省，“你会喜欢的。”  
两人身上藤蔓如潮水般撤去。魔帝甫一收回攥住维吉尔的那只手，但丁便立刻拖着每个关节都在呻吟的躯体跌跌撞撞地扑过去，搂住他瘫软在地的兄弟。  
“嘿，该醒醒了。”他哑着嗓子，轻拍维吉尔的脸颊，呵护珍宝似的用破破烂烂的袖子替他擦去面上的脏污，而就在几小时前他还试图把对方面朝下揍进泥土里。“现在不是补觉的时候，”他大概用尽了这辈子的耐心和温柔，“老家伙等着看我们丢光斯巴达的脸...”  
他哽住了。那双紧闭的眼如他所愿，缓缓睁开。入目却并非湛蓝的瞳孔，相反，妖冶的赤红在其中大行其道。  
恢复知觉的维吉尔朝他露出诡异的笑容——但丁本想用勾人这个词来形容，可这种下贱的气质实在与他新月般凛然不可侵犯的兄长不搭。他愕然地松开扶持着兄长肩膀的双手，倒吸一口凉气，汗毛倒竖。维吉尔偏过头露出不解的表情，他大概是疯了竟从中看出了几分纯真无邪。  
“为什么推开我？”维吉尔问他，又向前凑近了一些。但丁下意识朝后缩了缩脖子。  
“为什么不抓住我的手？”他根本不敢凝视那双眼睛，只能目光下移，鬼使神差粘上维吉尔红得能滴血的唇。  
“你在害怕什么？”他的哥哥探出冰凉的指尖摩挲着他的侧脸，用近乎气声般的呢喃细语侵蚀他所剩无几的理性。  
“像是要吃了我。”但丁苦笑着咧开嘴角，紧握的拳头终是松开，默许了对方的爱抚，“你到底还是不是维吉尔？”  
你要引领我一脚踏入地狱的深渊，让我被欲望吞噬，粉身碎骨吗？

得不到满意的答复，维吉尔再次靠近他。这下但丁甚至可以数的清他哥哥的眼睫毛，感受得到他呼吸时喷洒在面颊上灼热的温度。  
“我——”他艰难地开口。  
湿润的玫瑰擦过他的唇，但丁瞳孔骤缩。维吉尔闭上眼，并逐渐加深这个罪孽深重的吻。但丁被动承受这一切，呆愣地微张着嘴，放任那条灵活的舌头钻进去缠着他的共舞。  
他猜测自己现在的表情一定可笑至极。命运捉弄他，和他开了一个天大的玩笑，把本属于亲情的两条平行线生生糅合成不伦的相交线，如同互相绞杀的双生蛇般纠缠不休。  
与他的狼狈大相径庭，笼罩在艳色之下的维吉尔宛如捧着圣人约翰首级的莎乐美，吻他的嘴，吻他的血，迷醉地吸吮他的唇舌，堪称淫乱地吞咽不分彼此的唾液。  
这是趁人之危。在被咬上喉结时但丁勉强捉住理智的尾巴。他不能..至少不该，在杀母仇人不怀好意的注视下与他的兄弟行这种苟且之事。  
维吉尔不满他的走神，轻轻拉过他的手放在自己并拢的两腿之间。当触摸到某个凹陷下去的部位时但丁触电般地缩回手指，又被兄长带着不容拒绝的力度重新按回去，强行体会布料上氤氲开的潮湿和黏腻。  
“维吉尔...”他真的快坚持不住了，从血管深处燃起的火苗烧成了燎原大火，恶魔的本性在情欲的催化下即将显现出最为丑恶的一面。当原欲的无限发展或受极度压抑阻挠时，它不可避免的走向另一个极端。  
“你确定要我这么做吗？”天知道他有多希望维吉尔说不，哪怕透露出半分犹豫。  
“难道你不想要我吗？”维吉尔反问他。

他红着眼，用上恨不得嚼碎骨肉的力气扑过去撕咬他兄弟洁白脆弱的脖颈。维吉尔张开双臂，以一种引颈受戮般献祭的姿态迎接即将占有他的血亲。  
但丁的呼吸变得沉重，他的心脏仿佛裂开，一颗歪斜的种子从夹缝间蠢蠢欲动地生长出来，魔界污浊的空气滋养它，放任它结出剧毒的果实。  
而现在他要摘下这颗果子，一品它的芳泽了。  
伴随裂帛的响声，靛青的衣物被撕碎成飘落的雪花。维吉尔朝但丁顺从地张开腿，大方展示自己尚未被开垦过的身体。但丁没费多大功夫便褪下他最后一层遮掩，于是那个本不应该存在的器官原原本本暴露在他的面前——处子的色泽，羞涩得宛如含苞待放的花瓣，周围一圈却泛着晶莹的水色，被微凉的空气刺激得一张一合。  
事实上但丁的大脑早已丧失清明。他的瞳孔在正常人类与恶魔的竖瞳间切换了数次才勉强压下将脑袋整个埋在兄长腿间，用舌头戳进那个勾引他的雌穴吸干它每一滴汁水的冲动。  
“我一定是疯了。”他喃喃地说。

花穴内被试探性地塞入一根手指。维吉尔闭眼蹙眉，表情介于痛苦与欢愉之间，但很快这点微不足道的痛楚被深入骨髓的酥麻所取代，体内容纳的手指越来越多，高频率持续不间断的搅弄让他的穴里涌出失禁般湿滑的春水。  
初尝性事的半魔战栗着接纳这一切，与一贯合乎法度的端庄自持不同，他太过乖顺，仿佛没有灵魂与意识的玩偶在自我放逐。但丁绝望地听到陌生的喘息和低吟从他哥哥那张薄情的唇间泄露，猩红的瞳忽明忽暗，令他联想到黑夜里破碎的红宝石。  
他还是做了。他把维吉尔抱起来，放在胯上，腾出一只手松开腰带释放出肿胀坚硬的性器。那根铁杵似的老二刚重见天日，硕大的龟头便打在维吉尔瑟缩的花唇上，但丁发誓他听见了咕叽的水声，仅是擦过边缘就被穴口状似无意地嘬了一口，像是引诱他直捣黄龙。他没能从生而骄矜的魔剑士脸上看出半点羞赧的情绪，他的哥哥眼角眉梢烧起晚霞般的红云，似笑非笑地探出一截蛇信红的舌尖描摹他干裂的唇。  
“还在等什么？”维吉尔握住他的老二，浅浅戳弄自己泛滥成灾的前穴，吞吃进去头部的距离换来一声酥入骨髓的呻吟，又恶作剧似的浅尝辄止，就这样缓慢晃动腰部不给兄弟一个痛快。他眯起眼时那副迷乱纵欲的模样深深刺痛了但丁的眼，于是所有试图对处子温柔的念头被瞬间抛之脑后。斯巴达的次子露齿一笑——像极了开动大餐前做作的感激上帝环节。他按住维吉尔饱满紧实的臀部好让他无法在被贯穿时因痛苦而挣扎，然后猛地向上挺腰，肉刃破开层叠的阻碍，夺去兄长的贞洁。  
如同吃饱喝足的野兽那般原始而野蛮，但丁自喉间发出餍足的长叹，相伴而生的还有维吉尔两腿间蜿蜒而下的新鲜血迹。洁白的画卷从此被彻底染上不伦的色彩，他亲手将爱的本能诠释为性本能，并根据它的起源将它命名为占有。他听见头顶传来暴风雨降临前闷雷似的冷笑，魔帝睁开第三只眼，冷眼观看斯巴达的儿子在欲海中沉浮。  
“看看你们。”始作俑者动用魔力传达他对斯巴达之子的羞辱，在他们父亲的故乡，魔界的每一寸土地，每一只或低等或高等的生物此刻都知道了“传奇的后代”干下的丑事。  
“可悲的斯巴达，”魔帝唏嘘道，“伴随荣耀而生，带着荣耀而死。而他愚昧弱小的子嗣却在为彼此欲罢不能——他的血脉没落了，再也不会有纯粹强大的后代诞生，只有沦为情欲奴隶的低等野兽在此纠缠苟且。”

空旷荒原上交媾的二人作为希腊剧的主角，对伪神的宣判充耳不闻。他们眼里只有彼此纳西索斯般的倒影，水乳交融，回归生命本初的欲念让他们赤裸如婴儿，却又保持纯洁与放浪间微妙的平衡。  
随着交合的深入，阴茎侵犯到腹腔内更深的密处，维吉尔被操得几乎找不到自己的舌头，呜呜咽咽地将额头抵在但丁的肩头。这是个示弱的信号，可魔剑士不会知晓凌驾在征服欲之上的还有施虐欲，在天敌面前暴露弱点是极为愚蠢的决断，于是下一秒新生的器官便被大力抽插到子宫口的位置。游刃有余的面具被撕毁，说到底他也只是个刚被破瓜的年轻半魔，被这一下顶弄立即折腾得涕泗横流，腹部传来的钝痛令他几欲干呕。  
他低声咒骂但丁发起疯来没轻没重，双腿却实诚地教他如何做合格的娼妇，如同绞杀猎物般盘绕在胞弟公狗似耸动的腰肢，修剪整齐的指甲暴长成恶魔的利爪，意乱情迷时在占有者的背后留下道道狰狞的抓痕。  
维吉尔瞳内的红犹如瘟疫蔓延般污染了胞弟的瞳色，当最后的婴儿蓝消逝，但丁不受控制地变身魔人，咆哮声似是抵达巅峰前极尽欢愉，又像摒弃人性时发自灵魂深处的恸哭。他的泪水混杂赤色的魔力顺着脸颊滑落，一并喷薄而出的还有滚烫的精液来势汹汹地注入胞兄窄小的内腔。而维吉尔在发抖，或者说浑身战栗；他的小腹抽搐，合不拢的大腿根本藏不住绽放的阴唇，过多的精液沿着二人严丝合缝的交合处被打成溢出的白色浮沫，与干涸的血迹融作不洁的污痕。  
“维吉尔...维吉，哥哥。”同源恶魔低沉的呢喃喷洒在维吉尔的侧脸，起初尚且保留几分人类的音色，直到他穴里的阴茎再度硬起来时已全然变成野兽似的咕噜声。他只觉得聒噪恼人，扬起手便欲推开埋在自己颈部蹭个不停的家伙，却被一条宽厚湿滑的物体卷住手掌。有什么东西挑开他的半截手套，钻进去，沿着掌心的纹路将它舔的湿漉一片。  
恍惚间维吉尔忆起多年前他也是被这样按在小花园湿润的草地上。正午的阳光，雨后泥土的气息和鸢尾花的清香令他昏昏欲睡，而顽劣的但丁趴在他身上，叽叽喳喳在耳边诉说着麻雀与松鼠；他敷衍滔滔不绝的幼弟，后者说累了便开始折腾他，凑过去咬他的鼻尖和脖子。  
“你是我的。”但丁说，“只能和我在一起。”  
他勉强睁开被汗水和泪蒙住的眼，记忆与理性叫嚣着冲破蒙德斯恶毒咒语的重围，直到身体被撩拨起的热度将他最后的援兵驱逐出境。

堕入无休止的性爱前维吉尔最后所见，是自己隆起的小腹，和另一双失去清明的血色瞳孔。

03  
与人类世界的昼夜分明不同，魔界大多数时候都笼罩在乌云阴沉的苍穹下，专为丧礼预备的黑色斗篷将生机和希望包裹得密不通风。  
正是这片遍布硫磺味与焦黑的土地最近迎来了震撼的消息：魔帝捕获了送上门来的斯巴达之子，一对，并将他们驯化成只忠于自己的狗。大大小小的恶魔领主对蒙德斯毒辣的手段胆寒畏惧，他的统治也变得愈发稳固，无人可以撼动。  
祖先诞生于混沌中的纯血恶魔具有许多优秀的品质。强大，高贵，堪可比肩神明；他们将同类视作手足，却对背叛憎恶至极。宽容从不属于恶魔的美德，心怀恶意的蒙德斯乐于看见兄弟二人被剥夺人性后犹如野兽行背德之事时流露出无尽的挣扎情绪。对叛徒的仇恨犹如疯长的野草，这份恨意顺理成章延续到了叛徒的子嗣身上。  
曾与蒙德斯并肩作战的斯巴达背弃了他们的种族，自降身份与弱小的人类女子苟合，诞下肮脏的后代，妄想凭借一己之力化解魔界与人间上千年的纠葛。他自诩崇高，忘记了当初立下的誓言，一转身竟成为了人类的救世主，反倒把刀锋对准了昔日的同僚。剑上人类的血还没有完全干涸，故人的血再度为它加冕。  
傲慢而又不切实际的理想主义者。魔帝暗自发笑，在他的脑海诞生了一个极佳的主意。他亲手为斯巴达之子定制了项圈，并烙上屈辱的奴隶印记：套上黑色骑士盔甲的但丁被叫做Nelo Angelo Alpha，而维持正常形态的维吉尔则是与之相对应的Omega。他怨毒地想，既然斯巴达希望他的儿子们能成为沟通魔界与人间的桥梁，用两股不同血源的交融换来两界和平，那他就偏要他们做魔界最忠心的狗，拿最低劣的兽性遮蔽理性的光辉；一点合理的身体改造必不可缺，公狗和母狗本该如此，或许他还成全了其中一个半魔内心深处不可告人的愿望——当他沉睡的时候，潜意识里的向往把他出卖的彻底。  
就这样烂进魔界的泥土里吧。蒙德斯替他的黑天使戴上面具。

直到事态逐渐超脱他的掌控。  
充当监视斥候的恶魔向蒙德斯汇报，Alpha与Omega除却他吩咐的差事外没日没夜地交媾。他的探子带着淫邪而畏怯的表情在他面前添油加醋地描绘身材庞大的Alpha是怎样把他的Omega当成娃娃般套在性器上肏弄，而那不知羞耻的娼妇大张着腿，肚腹胀如怀胎的孕妇还在殷勤地吞吃对他而言过大的阴茎。  
“最后一句，”蒙德斯打断他，“再重复一遍。”  
“...他的肚腹胀如怀胎的孕妇。”斥候毕恭毕敬地重复了一遍，并在接下来的数十秒内承受了自降生起最为煎熬的压抑。  
君主的心是复杂的，能坦诚直面失误的君主更是少之甚少。魔帝也不例外。自诩为神的恶魔理当享有傲慢的原罪。如果说促成斯巴达之子的乱伦是他对斯巴达最为歹毒的报复，那么对维吉尔出于折辱目的的身体改造如今却成为了最不稳定，随时易爆的潘多拉魔盒；本以为斯巴达的血脉从此再也无法得到延续，却不料新生命总会找到它的出路。  
他忘记了是他亲手往里面塞满了纷争的种子，只待一个开匣人释放出无尽的祸端。

蒙德斯尝试补救，为了让复仇计划臻于完美强行从Alpha身边夺走他的Omega，次日便传来斯巴达的次子发狂屠光近半数下属的消息。洗脑与重塑进行了一轮又一轮，结果却如出一辙的相似。纵使神志不清，他亲手创造的为杀戮而生的Alpha只会重复念着同一个名字。  
“维吉尔...”足以驯服刻耳柏洛斯的锁链根本困不住暴走的野兽。但丁每挣动一次，锁链上触目惊心的裂纹便多一条。  
“把他，还给我——！”  
被告知折损超过两位数的心腹，蒙德斯最终做出妥协。他面无表情地挥手击碎神殿穹顶上的彩窗玻璃，玻璃四碎，他的脚底乌泱泱跪倒了一片鸦雀无声的恶魔。  
“那便如他所愿。”他说。“但是我要那个孩子。”  
于是欧律狄克重回俄耳浦斯的怀抱。

时间在这片诡异的祥和中渐渐流逝，而打破脆弱平衡点的契机是Omega分娩的那一天。魔帝叫来座下的金发女恶魔，后者用最平静的语气向他描述了生产的整个过程。  
“他们当时甚至还在交合。”女恶魔被魔帝精心捏制成斯巴达爱妻的模样，就连衣着也按照伊娃生前的习惯保留下来。“我按照您的吩咐狠狠斥责了他们不知羞耻，罔顾人伦，”她淡淡地说，“结果斯巴达的长子不为所动，光是应付分娩时的阵痛和身上那个大家伙就耗费了他全部的心力。而斯巴达的次子，”她停顿了一下，仿佛觉得接下来的话难以启齿：  
“...他回过头，分了点神给我，并且冲着我笑。”  
‘嗨，老妈。我和维吉，多相亲相爱啊。’  
“你的任务是把他们的孩子带给我。”一阵令人窒息的沉默后，魔帝冷冰冰地说，“现在它在哪儿？”  
“属下无能。”女恶魔恭敬地低下头，口吻掺杂几分不知真假的惶恐，“遗憾的是您派去的随从全部被黑天使Alpha屠戮殆尽，我根本无法接触到那个婴儿…我想，他会放过我，大概是因为……”  
“你像他们的母亲。”蒙德斯替她补全后半句话，周身暴涨的魔力几乎令人站立不稳，“带上全部精锐，立刻，把我要的东西带回来。”他额上第三只眼散发出慑人的红光，“至于不服管教的狗，杀光。”

蒙德斯终于幡然醒悟到亲手创造的黑天使绝非无害的加拉泰亚，而他也永远不会是得偿所愿的皮格马利翁。人性沦丧的半魔双子远比最锋利的刀剑还要致命，起初他们被藏在刀鞘内，剑锋直指主人设定的仇敌，如今却剑走偏锋成为他头顶随时会落下的达摩克里斯之剑。  
新生命的诞生令他恐惧——一个时代的结束往往意味着新神推翻旧神，通过强权获得的地位迟早会在某天被人以同样的手段夺去。他本打算效仿吞噬新神的克洛诺斯，将希望的种子扼杀在摇篮里；但转念一想，若是在它尚在襁褓时注入服从的基因，从零开始的驯化想必会更有效。  
可蒙德斯到底是低估了自己宿敌的子嗣。援兵赶到时黑天使仿佛蒸发般凭空消失，那个婴儿也一并不见。滔天之怒连带着惊惶驱使魔帝下令把魔界翻了个底朝天，甚至动用魔力探知每一寸土地，却依旧一无所获。  
在魔帝看不见的角落，被视作弃子的金发恶魔勾起讳莫如深的微笑。  
“令人惊讶。”她叹息一声，手指轻轻摩挲红宝石项链凹凸不平的表面，“本以为他们不会是忍辱负重的类型。”

......  
数月后斯巴达之子重新“造访”了魔帝的寝宫，或者说，势如破竹地杀了回来。  
这一天魔界上空的阴云甚至被叛逆的剑风凿开了一道口子，而斯巴达之子逆着光，屹立在魔帝的头顶。先前纵欲沉沦的影子消失得无影无踪，他们桀骜，不可一世，一如当初与蒙德斯一同站在权力巅峰的斯巴达。  
一番苦战后蒙德斯接受了自己败北的结局。寒光一闪，阎魔刀插进他的胸膛，紧接着浑身魔力连同腐朽的身躯如同脱落的墙皮般开始瓦解。他感到天旋地转，目瞪口呆，一个可怕又邪恶，令他毛骨悚然，惊魂不定的声音回响在他的耳边，那是数年前他亲手敲响的宣布斯巴达为叛徒的丧钟。如今丧钟为他而鸣。  
为什么？垂死之际他目不转睛凝视着斯巴达长子如冰川般的瞳孔，心中肆虐的无数条毒蛇在撕咬他，一条比一条恶毒。为什么斯巴达会选择弱小的人类，为什么最终赢的会是你们？  
谋逆者和他的兄弟交换了一个眼神，但丁绅士地朝维吉尔鞠了一躬，比了个“你先请”的手势，后者发出不屑的冷笑，干脆利落，刀身尽数没入仇人的血肉。  
“人类远比你所想的强大。”他斜眼睥睨，踩在魔帝残存的肢体上说；突然又想到了什么，露出了不太开心的表情，“他们拥有恶魔没有的东西，被你唾弃的那些。”  
也曾被我抛之脑后。维吉尔想。但至少现在，我勉为其难捡回来了。  
魔剑士神色淡然，观赏魔力结晶四散开时绽放的耀眼光芒，不由想到死亡。再卑劣肮脏的灵魂逝去时也会有如此美丽的瞬间吗？他缓缓收刀入鞘。  
“把自己塑造成上帝的样子，胸口却是溃烂的。”但丁双手横扛大剑，嗤笑着踢开脚旁的碎石块，“灵魂都腐败的恶魔，也配自称为神。”  
“死是万物的归宿。”维吉尔背对但丁，留给他一个捉摸不透的侧脸，“通常肉体的腐烂会先行一步，可惜的是你我都不会有躺进坟墓的机会。”

这算是另类的告白吗？但丁眼神游离，试图从胞兄笔直的站姿和紧抿的双唇间找到渴望已久的答案，如果可以的话他更想大胆地走过去把维吉尔搂进怀里，向他肉麻地宣誓此生再不愿松开他的手。说来可笑，第一次尝到爱的喜悦竟是率先恢复理智的维吉尔狠狠扇了他一巴掌让他清醒点的瞬间。当时陷入狂暴状态的他只顾埋头打桩似的将性器塞进那个带给他销魂的小洞，即使被打偏了脑袋依旧无辜地像只大型犬，委委屈屈地抬眼冲着兄长呜呜叫，胯下进犯的动作倒是一刻不停。  
“听着，”维吉尔在发抖，竭力忽视自己腹部隆起的事实，“没有时间了。”他恶狠狠地掐住但丁的脸，“我不管你是不愿意清醒还是真被弄坏了脑子，这个孩子出生的那天是我们唯一的机会。”他重重喘了一口气，不情不愿地环住占有他的野兽的脖颈，在他的耳边轻声说，“到时候我再一笔一笔跟你算账。”  
但丁朝维吉尔眨眨眼，喉间发出咕噜咕噜的声响，亲昵地蹭了蹭他汗湿的鬓角。

回忆到此为止，但丁陷入沉默。双胞胎的默契真不该用在这般尴尬的场合，他懊恼地想。随后一股莫名的情愫在他的心里发酵，并逐渐占据他的整个脑海。  
我真的做好准备和维吉尔收拾残局了吗？但丁问自己。即使两人的身体在崔西——那个女恶魔的帮助下恢复正常，可在经历过这一切，发生过不可挽回的关系后，遍布裂纹的兄弟关系还能回到正轨吗？维吉尔，又是否愿意留下来，和他共同面对这一切，包括那个意料之外的小生命。  
“接下来有什么打算？”他装出无所谓的样子打破沉默，“继续追求力量，还是继续像鬼魂一样居无定所，漂泊游荡？”  
他想干脆咬断自己的舌头。该死的，但丁咒骂自己，我想说的真的不是这个。我希望他留下来，和我一起经营事务所，经营这个家。如果风暴来临那我愿意冲到最前面替他们遮风挡雨，但若是他觉得这样做伤到了他的自尊，那我也不是不可以做个家庭主夫...

维吉尔古怪地看了他一眼，没有责备他冒犯无礼的发言。事实上但丁的窘迫和不安被他尽收眼底，而他铁了心要当个坏哥哥，让愚蠢的弟弟担惊受怕一辈子。  
这是你欠我的，但丁。他勾起嘴角。  
“在失去意识的那段日子里，我看到了一些不属于我的记忆。”维吉尔答非所问，抛出另一个看似无关的话题。  
“什么？”但丁的心揪了起来。他得承认自己可耻地期待着维吉尔看到的是他的记忆，那些被埋藏在心底的，难以用言语诉说的，对维吉尔的眷恋。  
“大概是蒙德斯的。”啪，幻想的泡沫炸裂。  
“哦。”但丁兴致缺缺地啧了一声，“那老东西的记忆有什么意思，我敢打赌除了黑暗和野心，寸草不生。”  
“你猜对了一半。”维吉尔说，“事实上我看到的是一个被仇恨攥住心脏，被背叛懵逼双眼，自认为拥有至高无上的力量，其实一无所有的愚者。”  
他闭上眼，湍急的河水打着波涡，卷走了他所说的一切，而漂回他脚边的，只剩一根细细的水草和一块反射出他和但丁相貌的玻璃碎片。  
“而我，绝对不要变成那副可悲的模样。”他睁开眼望向他的兄弟，冰川消融，肃杀的眸流露出从未有过的温柔。  
但丁的心几乎蹦到嗓子眼。  
“回去了。”维吉尔对他说，不轻不重地用刀柄捅了捅他的后腰，“尼禄还在家等我们。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 改了一遍又一遍orz  
> 祝大家新年快乐❤ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ゜❅。゜。


End file.
